


Не пара

by CoffeeCat



Series: Не пара [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Omega Jensen, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альфа и омега, женаты, с детьми, альфа вдруг находит своего "истинного" и не может устоять. Омега слушает из-за стены. </p><p>Выловлено из чужого поста. Человек искренне сквикнулся и я следом. Из чувства противоречия попёрло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не пара

Дженсен остановился на кухне. Отсюда не слышно. Он знает все звуки Джареда - от "Ах!" до "Я... тебя...". На загривке волосы дыбом встают - когда он впервые слышит их за стеной. Звучание Джареда на другом омеге. 

Скрип кровати, скулёж и влажные шлепки.

Джареда нашёл его "истинный". Молодой смазливый щенок. Юный, сладкий как перезревший на солнце персик. Джаред чуть не с порога повёлся - рыкнул на мужа и детей, сгрёб сокровище и уволок в спальню.

Вторые сутки.

Дженсен растолок в ступке "рысьи ягоды", мелкие морщинистые орешки, растёр ворсистую кожуру в крупу. Заварил в турке. Острый кошачий дух даже кофе не перебил, яд в орехах был особенный, надёжный, но очень уж пахучий. Вылил. И орех надо во дворе спилить, говорил же Джареду, вонь вонью, а вдруг дети нагрызутся. Подумаешь листья красивые... Толку с той красоты.

От пронзительного визга вздрогнул. В доме не сталось ни единого места, где он мог найти себе тишины. Течка в разгаре. Ладно детей сразу в клан с братом отправил. Но сам не имел сил бросить мужа. Невольного изменника. Но пусть так.

Дженсен судорожно вздохнул. Горло перехватывало поминутно. Стоило вспомнить, как Джаред ухаживал, уламывал-уговаривал. Заманивал в сладкие сети. Пересобачился со всеми городскими стаями. Как рявкнул, что скорее оставит клан, чем откажется от омеги. Как упорно доказывал, что насрать на не девственность мужа. Едва не загрыз в поединке Хейрдала, едва тот рискнул воспользоваться правом первого мужа и продлить Дженсенов контракт без согласия. Как поцеловал в первую морщинку и уговаривал, что четыре года старше - это не приговор, что у них всё получится.

Насмешка судьбы. Правда была в том, что не увяжись за ним Джаред, не прилипни банным листом, Дженсен бы сам нашёл способ - заарканить и уломать. С первого взгляда понял - здесь его сердце.

Четыре года длился их медовый месяц. Отметина на коже не прилипала - сходила на утро, синяк синяком. Дженсен отчаялся, ждал отторжения, злости, развода. И снова альфа вцепился оголодавшим клещом, ныл, уговаривал. Обнадёжил. Выбросил все настойки, вынюхал и отправил на свалку травы, прижал и сказал, что хочет общих детей. В первый день течки повторил снова.

Дженсен тогда оттаял, не ждал от себя, что кому-то настолько доверится. И вот, малыши-погодки. Итан и Джошуа. Живот до сих пор сдавлен корсетом, напоминание о маленьком конопатом солнце, родившемся месяц назад.

Он почти поверил в своё счастье. Пригрелся под тёплым боком. Отрезвление наступило вчера. Дженсена едва не тошнит от воспоминаний - он даже сразу не понял, что малёк-обаяшка, сияющий белозубой улыбкой, пришёл ему вырвать сердце. Повёл за собой. Украл Джареда.

Взял по праву истинной пары. Он подсмотрел - метка в первый же день встала, яркая как тавро, налитая.

В дешевых романах, в народных балладах, всё это стало бы роскошным началом, зачином для грандиозных сражений и эпических склок. В жизни гораздо скучнее. Дженсен уже пожалел, что вылил отраву. Джаред трижды произнесёт на священном тахили: "Свободен", передаст семье приданое, щедро насыпет злато на откуп. Никто даже не усмехнётся - что жалкий оборванец из вырожденцев, прибившийся к сильному клану рискнул и промахнулся. Сделал неверную ставку и отослан обратно. Нет, над таким горем не будут смеяться. Но и не удивятся, если найдут вскоре холодным. Весь чёртов город знает, какой Дженсен гордец. И насколько влюблённый.

Половица скрипнула. Дженсен оказывается не заметил. что бурное действо в спальне завершилось. Сидит тут, всклоченный, во вчерашней одежде. В темноте. В распахнутое окошко постукивает ветка рысьей ягоды, манит.

Джаред повёл носом, сморщился. Дженсен не смог подняться со стула - приготовить новобрачным еду он не в состоянии, а ждать пока прибежит счастливый омежка - невыносимо.

\- Не делай глупостей.

Горячий как печка, Джаред прижался к его спине, облапал за плечи. Обдал тошнотворной смесью запахов. Сексом, похотью. Уж лучше кошачью отраву понюхать.

Сердце рвало на части - прикосновения знакомые, больно от них как от ножа. 

\- Как он?

\- Сладенький. - Джаред растёр напряжённые мышцы, помял пальцами желваки, удержал на месте. - Спит.

\- Что будешь делать?

Джаред сел перед ним, обошёл не отпуская рук, словно боялся потерять, упустить, обнял за колени. В глаза только смотреть не мог.

\- Отправлю откуда пришёл. - Руки мгновенно ловят движение прочь, в глаза всё так же не смотрит и Дженсен рад. У него не хватило бы сил выслушать условия развода сейчас, плетью по свежим ранам.

\- Его отправлю. Зря пришёл. Джен, мне не двадцать давно. Я хотел тебя с детства, как только увидел - захотел. Все говорили, пройдёт, перебешусь, найду Пару. - уткнулся лбом ему в живот, прижался тесно-тесно. - Я смотреть себе на тебя позволил, когда уверился - нет моей Пары. И я тебя не загублю. Идиот.

Дженсен замер каменной статуей. Наверное он оцарапал палец, срывая орехи, а когда выливал настой, яд попал в кровь. Вонючая отрава, но делает умирающего счастливым. Последний счастливый сон. Стало только больнее. Он разлепил запёкшиеся губы, не хотел умирать не признавшись:

\- Я не сразу тебя разглядел, Падалеки. Но сейчас, я люблю тебя. Будь у меня власть над временем, я бы всё равно вышел за тебя. Я бы пришёл к тебе раньше.

\- Простить сможешь?

\- Нет. Как и ты меня за Хейрдала.

Они посидели в тишине. Дженсен не хотел прекращать этот сон. Джаред пробормотал:

\- Забери детей завтра. Скучно без них.

\- Джей?

\- Дерек из богатой семьи, он не хочет быть младшим мужем.

Теперь кажется отнялись ноги. Если бы и захотел, Дженсен не смог бы встать. Он тёр ногтём подушечки пальцев, пытаясь понять, где оцарапано.

От Джеева горячечного тепла сразу стало легче дышать. Дженсен всхлипнул и прижался к мужу, от облегчения закружилась голова. Ноготь болезненно зацепился за ранку.

Джаред стянул его со стула себе на колени, проворчал:

\- Не захочет. - и задумчиво посмотрел в окно, на играющие на ветру листья.


End file.
